mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:GameFreakNiklas
Hi, du hast dich wohl verirrt :Dthumb|400px|mein Bild :3 Ich habe am 30.Mai 2002 Geburtstag Ich lebe in Deutschland. Meine Konsolen: PS2, Wii, DSi XL,GBA Emulator, Game Boy, 3DS XL und eine Wii U Meine 500. Bearbeitung war am 27.02.2013 Wie Ich zu Mario-Spielen kam. Es fing ca. 2009 an wo ich mir in der 1. Klasse einen NDS wünschte(wenn man mich 2008 gefragt hätte was ist Nintendo, hätt ichs nicht gewusst xD) ich bekam auch nach einer Zeit einen NDS ABER OHNE Mario-Spiele :D. Tja, mit Mario fing es eig. mit der Wii im Jahre 2010 an. Im Jahre 2010: ich bekam eine Wii und Spiele wie Mario Party 8 oder NSMBWii.Aber Mario war noch kein Mega-Held für mich ,aber ende 2010 wurde Mario (endlich) für mich der Supercoole Held... Und mit Luigi dauerte es noch einbisschen bis er für mich besser wurde als Mario. Meine Spiele *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed(Wii U) *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess(Wii) *Mario Party 8(Wii) *Mario Party 9(Wii) *Mario Kart(Wii) *Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing(Wii) *Guiness World Records(Wii) *Wii Play(Wii) *Pokepark Wii(Wii) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii(Wii) *Der Magische Stift(Wii) *Pokemon Battle Revolution(Wii) *Mario Sports Mix(Wii) *Kirby's Adventure Wii(Wii) *Wii Sports Resort(Wii) *Just Dance Best Of(Wii) *Just Dance 3(Wii) *Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen(Wii) *Rayman Origins(Wii) *Super Mario All-Stars(Wii) *Pokepark 2(Wii) *Super Paper Mario(Wii) *Gormiti(Wii) *Just Dance 4(Wii U) *New Super Mario Bros. U(Wii U) *101 in 1 Party Megamix Wii(Wii) *Die Sims 3(Wii) *Go Vacation(Wii) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl(Wii) *Super Mario Galaxy(Wii) *Super Mario Galaxy 2(Wii) *Wii Fit Plus(Wii) *Wii Party(Wii) *Nintendo Land(Wii U) *Sonic Colours(Wii) *Lego City Undercover(Wii U) *Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen London 2012(Wii) *Wii Sports(Wii) *Und 100000 PS2-Spiele(bin zu faul zum schreiben :D) *Und 3DS-Spiele schreib ich noch auf :) Fantasy Games :) *New Super Mario World(Wii U) *StarZ(3DS) *Mario & Luigi U: Magical Mirror(Wii U) *New Super Mario Land(3DS) *Green Team(Wii) *Green Team 2:Dry Bowser again(Wii,Wii U) *Peach & Daisy(3DS) *Paper Mario Universe(Wii U) *Paper Mario - Beta(N64,Wii U) *Paper Mario 2 - Beta(GCN,Wii U) *Super Paper Mario - Beta(Wii U) *Mario Sports Mix 2(Wii U) *Mario Power Baseball(Wii U) *Mario Super Fighters(3DS) *Super Mario Galaxy 3(Wii U) *Super Mario Galaxy 3DS(3DS) *Mario Party 10(Wii U) *Mario Tennis Universe(Wii U) *Bowsers Adventure(Wii U) *New Super Mario Bros. 3(HDS) Coole Leute *'ICH!!' *'Wunderluma' *Mariofan 13 *Mariosuchti *Gameheld *4aJ *Blauer Toad ''Meine voll fette Gallery :D ''' Bowser Jr. (PMSS).png|Bowser Jr., der ist niedlich. <3 Paper Mini Yoshi.jpg|Baby Yoshi , Like A Schnucki . ♥ Paper Rosalina.jpg|Rosalina , nett, hübsch und schlau. ;D Meister L.png|Meister L , Epic gemacht . :P Paper Luigi.jpg|Luigi , der Pechvogel und ThundeR. :D Lakitu Kart.png|Lakitu , die Wolke. *-* Goldener Parakoopa.jpg|Parakoopa / Koopa , die sind niedlich . <3 Lemmy Koopa(NSMBU).jpg|Lemmy Koopa , süß, verrückt, so wie ich. xD Banane.png|eine Banane, lecker B) Fat Guy.jpg|Fat Guy , lol XO Kamek(Yoshis Island).jpg|Kamek , hihihihihihihi O.O Baby Bowser(M&L).jpg|Baby Bowser , der ist so schnucklich :3 Yoshi Mach Bike.jpg|Yoshi , der isst doch alles ;) 114px-MKAGP2 Wario.jpg|Was soll mann von ihn halten(der ist dumm, fett und schminkt sich) 90px-MKAGP2 Waluigi.jpg|TRANSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wiggler in Mario Super Sluggers.jpg|Wiggler ok DER IST SÜß UND WITZIG (wie ich ;D) LMDM Dog Ghost.jpg|Who let the Dogs out :DDD 90x90px-buuhuu.jpg|ich kapier nich warum ich ihn süß find ;) Yoshi's cookie.jpg|jetzt hab ich hunger :( xDDD MarioParty3DS.png|Neues Mario Party für 3DS hört sich gut an :) New Super Luigi U.jpg|also New Super Luigi U ist ein DLC aber es sieht aus wie ein New Super Mario Bros. U Hack :P JD4 - Gangnam Style.jpg|Gangnam Style :D I love Just Dance♥ Sonic Babys.jpg|SWEET *-* Gatomon.jpg|Miau :3 Kirby.png|Kirby ist so knuffig :3 IMG_0553.JPG|Meine Crazy Cat :D 480px-NSMBU-Grrrol Artwork.png|Los, Grrrol setz Groll ein :D Hammer Mario.jpg|Das ist doch echt der Hammer ;P 240px-Antasma Artwork - Mario & Luigi Dream Team.png|Ist der mit Krankfried verwandt oder wieso sind beide böse,lachhaft und witzig. Antasma ist der Cousin von Krankfried ;D Mario&LuigiRPG4Cover.jpg|Dieses Spiel ist sehr gut^^ aber manchmal so kompliziert :O New Super Luigi U.jpg|Ist viel leichter als das Original O.o ich hab 5 Sterne bei NSMBU hab ich 1 xD Kisse.jpg|Kisse sind so süß :) Traumbert.jpg|Das Super-Kissen :D Blockburga.jpg|Die ist voll die blöde Kuh :-I '